Second Chances
by Cyanide's Sweet Tooth Suicide
Summary: Two years left a lot of unresolved angst, feelings, guilt and of course, repenting. The collateral damage left by the whirlwind on Chris Stewart's life by a troubled girl called Vanessa was severe. But was his feelings for her vanish or did it warp into something darker like obsession? [[Based on the Lifetime movie A Mother's Nightmare]]


**_A.N: _****_Hey there again! So... I would like to thank whoever decides to read this. Like in the summary, it's based on the events that happened in the Lifetime movie 'A Mother's Nightmare'. Sebastian Smythe might make an appearance too. ;) Happy reading~_**

* * *

_2 years ago_

Vanessa loved the park.

The soft breeze kissing at her cheeks, a loose blouse set in ripples by the wind's charming effect. The smell of summer in the air, exuding a tranquil that could but a troubled girl's mind to peace, if only for a little while where she could escape the haunted complex of her mind. Since at a tender age, her mother would take her there. Most of all, in times like these when her thoughts were so bleak, it would remind her of her mother, and the love she gave whilst she could still give it.

It's where she had chosen to take Chris. So vulnerable, so ignorant to what she was about to do. And he was beautiful that way, sweet in a way that she knew her father had never been, or the other boys. Why did he have to look like him? In another life, they could have been happy. Maybe she could have fallen in love with him. But the least she could do to represent her love for the boy who had suffered so much damage at her own cost was the feel the tender breeze kiss at his cheeks, and take his last dying breath in a place so serene.

His soft emerald gaze jarred her out of her thoughts. Vanessa had to force a smile. There was a farway, dazed look that his eyes exuded. Meaning that it was time.

The steelof the razor left a chill at her fingertips, even as she handed it over to Chris, after the smooth, sharp edge had produced a few beads of blood from her own had. His soft, warm hand enclosed her's, causing her heart to flutter, even though the burgeoning guilt.

"I think I know how you can prove your love. If you love me you have to understand me. This is what I do. Here, try it."

And then, all she could see, was the stark contrast of red against his alabaster skin, no matter how hard she tried to focus upon the plush green grass that brushed against her ankles. Her head rested upon his shoulder, hand comfortingly rubbing at his knee as she tried her best to shake off the guilt that was threatening to eat her out from the inside, pretending to enjoy this moment as much as Chris, in his drug-induced stupor.

"I can't believe it doesn't hurt..."

And then he looked up to her, yearning and love evident in his emerald gaze, even though he had just been unwittingly drugged by the girl he loved.

"Now do you believe I love you?"

Slender hands shook as they held up the phone that was capturing this moment on tape. Guilt came crashing down like a wave, drowning her into this deep-seated feeling. The pang of her heart so profound, the brunette had to bite her lip to resist the urge to sob. Her gaze lowered, as well as the hands holding up the phone.

"You're all the same," she heard herself say, voice barely rising bove a whisper as forest-green hues flicked his way, shadowed by the pain she felt. For having to do this.

So Vanessa pressed a lingering kiss to his shoulder, her slender hand comfortingly stroking up his arm. Her eyes strained to focus upon the flowers, flitting to the side precariously against the afternoon wind. When Chris's head had finally bowed, Vanessa retrieved the razor, wiping his blood off before carefully placing it back into the box where it belonged. She barely glanced at the picture with her younger self and her mother.

"I have to go now," she said, crouching next to Chris's immobile body, "But someone's gonna find you." Pausing, the troubled girl hesitated before reaching for his hand to take her ring back. His hand was so cold, unlike the warmth Vanessa remembered it as for the past few months.

"Now you won't be able to hurt anyone else..." And with that, Vanessa leaned in to press a last lingering kiss upon the cheek of Chris Stewart.

And a part of her was relieved when his mother pushed her to the ground, away from him. He wouldn't hurt because of her anymore.


End file.
